Happy to have you
by ahin
Summary: Things between Aomine and Kuroko were okay again, much like in the old days. Only would a "break" not turn out this way in the old days. - Aomine/Kuroko PWP Oneshot


because I think they need more love and more smut /cough

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me.

Beware of mindless smut and my inabilty to make proper paragraphs on ff. net

And I don't have a beta or anything of the sort orz

this picture (img29. imageshack. us/ img29/ 6282/ 27155649bigp15. jpg) by こうや was my inspiration c:

EDIT: you guys I got a fanart for this story drawn by the lovely tensaitenshi \o/ you can see it here: anonbasuke. tumblr post/ 24046984368

* * *

Kuroko didn't like his voice to be loud. He always spoke quietly, even acted quietly. Being loud made him uncomfortable because it attracted attention. Attention he did not want. His style of basketball was the perfect epitome of this: Attention would destroy it, make it inefficient, make _him_ inefficient. No, he did not like to be loud at all.

The scream that made its way out of his lungs was particularly loud and high-pitched. Aomine rewarded him with another hard thrust, one of his big hands holding Kuroko's left hip in a tight grip, the other one squeezing his right buttock and spreading him apart, allowing Aomine's cock to slide in so much more easily, so much more _deeper_.

The fence Kuroko was gripping rustled loudly as his whole body shook violently, his head thrown back, his voice cracking up, sobbing.

"Uwahhhhh — n-no, Aomine-ku —- aaaahhhh!"

Aomine effectually shut him up by thrusting inside him so hard, Kuroko's whole body was lifted from the ground, pressed against the fence face-first, Aomine's tall and hard body behind him, _escape impossible. _

"Stop sturggling, Tetsu, it makes you _tighter_."

"Aomine-kun, you b-big jerk — aaaahh, n-not so d-deep, _please_!"

"But I _want_ to go deeper. I want to mess you up even more Tetsu, until you use your cute voice only to scream my name. Just like now."

Aomine pressed his hips flush against Kuroko's ass, his cock _all the way_ inside and pulled Kuroko's body back, both his hands on his hips, forcing his way deeper and deeper, his thick cock spreading Kuroko's hole apart more and more. _Too much._

"Aomine-kuunn! Too d-deeeep — ha! — your cock is too big!"

"Shit, it really turns me on when you use such dirty words so shamelessly, Tetsu."

Hot. Deep. Wet. Feverish, almost. _Pain._

His mind was blank with all the emotions he was feeling, all the feelings _Aomine-kun_ was inflicting. He was going crazy, slowly and painfully, and _he didn't mind one bit._

He focused all his senses on Aomine; the low moans and husky whispers, the smell of his deodorant which was almost covered up by the smell of his sweat, the taste of his cum he still had in his mouth, his hot and pulsing cock buried deep inside, stretching him, _fucking him_, the pressure of his strong hands all over him, his equally strong body wrapping him up in hot warmth, making him feel _oh so small_ _and weak_ and compared to Aomine, he _was_. There was no way he could fight him. The difference in strenght was overwhelming, and just one look from Aomine, one look from his deep blue eyes, and Kuroko surrendered. Just the way all this had started – with one look.

_**Flashback**_

Their feet were moving steadily on the ground of the sports field, their breathing and heart-beats fast, their looks of high concentration. Aomine had the ball, his movements the result of years of playing basketball, flowing, _powerful_. He scored with ease, turned around to Kuroko – and smiled. Just like he used to. Smiled at Kuroko, happy to play together again, happy to have him, happy to love him.

"Let's take a short break, Tetsu." , Aomine suggested.

Taking a few gulps from his water bottle, Kuroko didn't notice Aomine's gaze.

His eyes were focused on Kuroko's lips which were sealed around the opening of the bottle, some of the water escaping and trickling down Kuroko's neck. His eyes narrowed when Kuroko put the bottle down, his lips open slightly, small pants escaping.

Noticing the gaze, Kuroko's eyes turned to Aomine. He knew this look, knew what was going through Aomine's mind. They hadn't done it for two weeks and Aomine was _starving_. His eyes were on his lips for a long moment, then wandered to his neck, following the traces of the water, and went lower and lower. Kuroko was trapped, his body tense, his heart in commotion and he knew very well that the shivers weren't caused by the wind. Aomine's eyes had wandered back to his lips by now and feeling bold, Kuroko licked them, twice. It was an invitation.

Aomine growled low, almost inaudible. He wanted Kuroko, right here, wanted to have his way with him, wanted to feel his body, his skin underneath his fingers, wanted to kiss and fuck and ravish him again and again. If he could, he would devour Kuroko right now.

"Come here, Tetsu." , he ordered, voice deep, dangerous almost, wrapping around Kuroko like dark chocolate. He couldn't fight back, not with all the _promises_ in Aomine's eyes. Kuroko was starving, too, after all.

Not as slowly as he would have liked, Kuroko walked toward Aomine and before he had even reached him completely, Aomine reached forward, his hands taking in Kuroko's head from both sides, and leaned down.

He felt as if his lips were burning, his whole body was burning, _hot and hotter_.

Aomine had entered his mouth in no time, ravishing it with his tongue, tasting every corner and making Kuroko's standing weaker by the second. His hands shot forward, gripping Aomine's shirt, pulling him forward, _nearer_, because it would never be enough.

Wrapping one strong arm around Kuroko's waist, Aomine wasted no time in fulfilling his wish, pressing their bodies together, sucking on his lips and inviting Kuroko's tongue inside his mouth.

Kuroko tried to stand on his tip-toes, hoping Aomine wouldn't have to lean down so much anymore, but it was of no avail.

Suddenly, Aomine lifted him up, and _now_ he had to look up in order to kiss him. He walked toward the fence, seperated their lips but not without pressing them together hard one last time, and promptly sat down. Kuroko's back was leaning against the fence and Aomine towered above him, trapping his body.

"I'm horny, Tetsu." , he admitted, his eyes dark and lips swollen.

"Aomine-kun is always horny." , he replied, looking up from his position.

"How about we do something about it, then? I've thought of some... _nice_ ways."

"I am sure you did."

Smirking more to himself, Aomine began to kiss and bite Kuroko's neck, knowing how much of a weak spot it was. Kuroko's breathing became faster, moans escaping, his erection growing.

"A-Aomine-kun — hnnnngggg." , he was almost unable to surpress the sounds any longer, his voice growing in volume as Aomine reached his stomach, licking his quivering muscles. He spread his legs apart wider and Aomine took this as an invitation, his hands sliding up his thighs slowly, caressing the soft pale skin, slipping into the hem of his shorts, until they reached the part where his legs connected with his abdomen.

Kuroko moaned louder and louder but Aomine had stopped going lower. _What a tease._

"Aomine-kun, stop teasing me already, please."

A deep chuckle was his answer.

"You're polite even in a situation like this. Fine, your wish is my command."

Without any warning he slipped Kuroko's shorts down all the way, threw them aside and leaned down toward his erection. He put his hand under his knees, feeling the velvety skin there, spread them apart and took the head into his mouth.

Kuroko bit his lips hard in order to avoid a loud cry. He didn't want to surrender into crying out loud, not yet.

His stubborness only urged Aomine on and his sucking became harder and harder, his head bopping up and down. Kuroko desperately buried his hands in Aomine's dark blue hair, the wet and hot pleasure driving him mad. He was almost ready to give in, to let his voice out and Aomine knew it so he circled his tongue around the head, teasing the slit just the way he knew Kuroko liked it and he finally let loose.

"A-Aomine-kuunnn — aaaaaaahhh! Nhhhhh-—!"

Suddenly he felt a finger pressing against his entrance, slowly sliding inside. It was nearly too much – his cock being sucked hard and his ass being entered by Aomine's finger at the same time.

"N-No, stop Aom- mine-kun, I'm gonna c—"

He didn't have any time to finish his sentence as a second finger entered him, both going in deep and then they were scissored, stretching him, preparing him for what he knew would come afterwards.

His voice grew louder and louder but he cared less and less, only focused on the breathtaking pleasure. Aomine's mouth was so wet and hot and his fingers so long and strong, trained from years of playing basketball. _He was so close._

When the third finger entered he finally couldn't hold back anymore.

His spine was bent, his muscles tense and mouth wide open. A loud cry escaped him, a breathless and broken cry of Aomine's name, the hands in his hair tightened, pushing Aomine down even though there was no need to as he already was as deep as possible.

He felt his cum being swallowed by Aomine and it took all he had to not let out a sob. He felt numb, his whole body tingling and shivering. He fell back against the fence, boneless and panting hard.

In a fast movement, Aomine stood up, looking hungrily at him.

Without any words Kuroko knew what he wanted and sat up straight. Sucking Aomine always made him excited.

"Come on, Tetsu, show me how much you want it." , Aomine said in a teasing tone, loving to corner Kuroko.

Latter gulped and hesitantly reached out his hands, tucking his shorts down along with his underwear. He licked his lips at the sight of Aomine's cock, rock hard and big.

He stared at it for a few seconds, knowing how big it would feel inside his mouth. He hadn't given Aomine a blowjob for quite some while.

"Tetsuya-kun." , he almost sing-songed with a silent order in it.

"You know I have never been good with fitting big things into my mouth." , Kuroko said, as if explaining why he pondered so long. It was true, he never ate much, always taking small bites because, just like the rest of his body, his mouth was _small_.

Kuroko's words made Aomine hiss and he grabbed Kuroko by his hair, pulling forward until his mouth was mere centimeters away from his cock.

"Wha-!"

"Suck it, Tetsu." , was the reply he received, Aomine's eyes dangerously commanding, so Kuroko leaned forward and took the head slowly into his mouth.

A low moan was his reward from Aomine and, feeling bold, he let more slide into his mouth. He only had one third in but it was nearly too much already. Aomine's cock was heavy and hot inside his mouth, so big and hard, Kuroko felt stuffed.

"I said suck. Use that tongue of yours a bit more, you know how this works, don't you, Tetsu." , Aomine teased, using his grip on Kuroko's hair to push him down just a bit more.

Not liking the teasing tone, Kuroko gave a hard suck, shuting Aomine up.

_I know how to play this game, Aomine-kun. _

Relaxing his throat, he took more and more of Aomine's cock inside his mouth, running his tongue up and down its length, feeling the thick vein pulsing, cum dripping into his mouth.

"Yes, like that, Tetsu. Don't stop."

Wanting to make Aomine feel good, Kuroko took almost his whole cock into his mouth, just for a few seconds and right before his throat reached its limit gave a hard suck. He did this repeatedly, letting Aomine's cock enter as deep as he could, sucking and running his tongue over it before sliding it out again. By now, Aomine's breathing was fast, groans escaping him and the hand in his hair was tightening everytime his tongue slid over the vein. He knew how much Aomine-kun liked the vein to be licked. Kuroko was also breathing hard, his mouth overly full and nose not quite able to get all the air he needed. He felt light-headed.

Remembering one other thing Aomine liked, he hesitantly began to use his teeth. Just light bites, one at the tip and one over the vein but it was enough to drive Aomine crazy. He took a tight grip on Kuroko's hair, pushed his head forward, forcing his cock all the way inside his throat, making him gag, his nose pushed into his pubic hair.

"Ahmmhmmmg-!" It was too deep, his cock was too big, _he couldn't breath._

But Aomine was lost in pure pleasure and continued to fuck Kuroko's mouth, guiding his head up and down his hard cock. Kuroko tried to relax and even though his jaw began to hurt, he tried to suck again, feeling cum running down his throat.

"_Shit!_ Tetsu's mouth is just so small, tight, so hot and wet, it feels too good. Almost as good as your ass." , the last part was a whisper, a tease, and Kuroko felt blood rush to his cheeks.

With two last hard thrusts, Aomine stopped. He looked at Kuroko's lips wrapped around his cock for a moment, taking in their lushness, and slid out with a wet noise.

At Kuroko's questioning gaze he replied:

"Nope, I won't come just yet. You know I like it more to come inside your ass."

Flushing a deep crimson, Kuroko stared in shock at Aomine. _How could he say such things as if they were merely talking about the weather?_

"Get up and turn around." , he said, his voice deep.

Kuroko slowly got up, his legs wobbling, still panting a bit. Just before he turned around Aomine planted a long kiss on his lips, making him feel light-headed again.

He faced the fence, grabbing the wires with his fingers, and waited for what Aomine planned on doing. Though he had a _vivid_ idea.

"Tetsu's back is really small, your whole body is. It makes me want to protect you but _break_ you at the same time." , he admitted as he slid up Kuroko's shirt, revealing his back and then his shoulder-blades, muscular but still so slender.

Kissing Kuroko's neck a few times, sucking and leaving bite-marks, he sat down on his knees. Grabbing his ass, he put his mouth around Kuroko's hole and_ sucked_.

Taken by surprise, Kuroko couldn't help but let out a loud cry.

"AOMINE-KUN!" , his voice was filled with shock and pleasure, sobbing as Aomine sucked again and again.

"N-noohooo - _Stop!_ Plea-ase, it's t-too — hiaaaa! — no! It's dirty, ahhhh!"

"You think so? I find it to be _fucking delicious_, Tetsu, just like the rest of you. And I need to prepare you a bit more for the real thing."

Having explained himself, Aomine returned back to his _work_.

He gently bit both cheeks and also the insides, running his tongue over the skin before wrapping his lips around the red hole again. Slowly, he pushed his tongue inside, forcing the ring of muscles apart and entering Kuroko's most intimate place.

"No! Don't — not y-your tongue, uwaaahhhh! Nnnngghaaa Aomine-kun!" , Kuroko sobbed out, tears streaming down his face and saliva down the corner of his mouth. He was losing his mind as Aomine's tongue just went in deeper, fucking him. His grip on the fence was tight, it hurt his fingers but he didn't care. Without this hold he would have lost it long ago. He felt Aomine's teeth bite him as his tongue drove in deeply one last time, wetting his hole and sucking. He took his tongue out and eyed his work.

Kuroko was shaking, his hole red and swollen, his legs unsteady and whole body flushed.

_Beautiful. _

Just like Aomine wanted him.

Standing up, he pressed his chest against Kuroko's back and whispered into his ear:

"Time for the real deal, right, Tetsu? I want you _so_ badly right now, you have no idea. You want it too, don't you?" , he wanted Kuroko to say it, say he wanted him just as much.

"D-Don't tease me, Aomine-kun. You are a jerk."

A chuckle.

"Angry at me for the rimming? Seemed to me like you were really enjoying yourself, though. You can't fool me Tetsu. Just admit you want me."

He bit his ear harshly, scolding him for his stubborness, sucked the place right behind his earlobe — it was too much.

"Hnnnggg, I want you, Aomine-kun! Just please, do it already!"

"Good boy, Tetsu. I'll give you _anything_ you want." , he whispered in his ear, a sweet promise it seemed to Kuroko.

Gripping his hip with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, Aomine pressed the wet head of his cock against Kuroko's hole. It seemed almost too small, his cock almost too big, but he watched as the flesh gave away and he sunk into the burning tightness.

Kuroko's breath hitched, the pain shooting up his spine; he threw his head back and cried out.

"Hiaaaaa! S-So big hnnggg — Aomine-kun! Aomine-kuuuun!"

Licking his lips upon hearing his name shouted out twice in this _delightful_ voice, Aomine thrust his cock all the way inside, the hot and tight insides squeezing him, sucking him in, deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, your ass is tighter than usual, Tetsu. You feel so good around me, _so good._"

"That's b-because we didn't do it for two weeks — aaaahhhhaaa!"

_**End Flashback**_

Kuroko heard the wet sounds of their skin slapping, Aomine's balls against his ass as he pushed inside him hard. He wasn't standing on the ground anymore, Aomine supporting his weight and pressing him against the fence. Their lower bodies were spooned, his ass fitting perfectly into Aomine's crotch. He had long given up on holding back, his control lost in the heat of the pleasure, he just wanted _more:_ more of Tetsu, more of the tightness surrounding his cock, more of the intoxicating voice screaming out.

He wrapped his hand around Kuroko's waist, feeling the soft flesh underneath his fingers. Kuroko was _oh so thin_, he hands able to completely grab his sides, his little body almost _drowning_ in Aomine's bigger one.

"Hyaaa—- uuuuahhhh! No more! Aomine-kun, I c-can't anymore, please!"

Kuroko didn't know what he was begging for; _harder, deeper, faster _or _stop, no please, take it out._

Aomine seemed to understand though and sped his movements up, going faster, his thrusts violent and uncontrolled.

"Don't think we are done yet, Tetsu, oh no. You like how deep I fuck you, don't you? Your hole tightens around – shit! – my cock every time I go in deep. You are so _delicious_."

As if to prove this statement, Aomine bent down, licking Kuroko's spine, kissing it, making him cry out and bent his backbone.

"Aomine-kun! Aaaahhnnnn, so good! You are reaching me so _deep_ – uwaaah – I can f-feel myself wrapped around you, feel your veins pulsing, your cock pulsing!"

"This position is the best, I can thrust inside you so_ hard_."

Again, he proved his words with actions and gave a particularly hard and fast thrust, making him sob out his name.

"Shit, I'm close, Tetsu. You are too, right?"

Unable to reply with words, Kuroko only nodded his head.

Suddenly, Aomine put Kuroko on the ground again, stepping back a bit, pulling Kuroko's hips with him before pushing his upper body low and his ass up high. This angle allowed him to fuck Kuroko with ease, his cock and Kuroko's body in a line.

Kuroko knew Aomine would not hold back, not in the slightest. He didn't want him to.

The pace was slow, almost as if Aomine was savouring every thrust, every movement.

He was going slowly but his thrusts reached deep inside Kuroko; he felt as if the air was sucked out of his lungs, his gasps breathless. He was feeling helpless, vulnerable, his head was spinning because he was _so full_, spread apart more and more by Aomine, _deeper and deeper_.

"Haaaaaa— nhhhgggg – Aomine-kun! Uuuaaaahhh, it's too much! You are reaching all the way inside me, it's too _full_ — Aomine-kuunn!" , he didn't know if he was crying out, sobbing out or whining, his head was a mess, just like his ass. _So good_.

"Fuck, it's so hot inside you, squeezing me so hard. Can you feel it, Tetsu? Every time I pull out, your ass is trying to suck me in again, desperately trying to keep me inside you. Haaaa — shit!" , Aomine groaned out, losing his mind in pure bliss, the slow thrusts even become torture for himself now.

Kuroko could feel it – vividly so. His insides clenched around Aomine, the more he slid out the tighter, he felt the texture of the skin, the blood pumping, making Aomine's cock even harder, bigger. _So good_.

Speeding his thrusts up, Aomine still tried to reach notably deep, but losing control more and more, thrusting _fast_ won over thrusting _deep_.

The grip he had on Kuroko's hips was already leaving marks but he squeezed again, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, feeling the bones.

Kuroko's screams had become broken versions of Aomine's name, of _more, harder, don't stop! _and he was trying to push back against Aomine's crotch, showing just how much he wanted it. Wanted him.

Leaning his tall body over Kuroko, Aomine placed his his hands over Kuroko's which were still tightly holding the fence for dear life, loosened them before placing his palms flat on the fence, covering them with his own, bigger palms. Their skin was a perfect contrast; dark over pale.

Squeezing Kuroko's hands, he thrust inside him hard, loving the feeling of his ass against his groin so he left his hips pressed against Kuroko's for a long moment, enjoying how his body shook and spasmed against his own.

Spreading his legs apart a bit more, Aomine pounded inside Kuroko, fast and ruthless, his loud cries and sobs spuring him on. He leaned his head down to Kuroko's ear, sucking and biting it, causing him to whine before his mouth wandered to his neck where he left bitemarks and kisses.

"Ghhhaaaa—- Aomine-k-kun hyaaaa! No! More!" , his voice was _so loud_, making him feel embarassed and vulnerable because of all the things Aomine-kun was doing to him.

"No? Don't you mean 'yes, harder', Tetsu? _So cute."_ , his voice was rough, filled with lust and pleasure but also with affection and endearment. It did all kind of things to Kuroko's head.

Pounding into him again and again, he began biting on Kuroko's shoulder and hollow of the neck, marking him. Kuroko cried out in pure pleasure, throwing his head back at a particularly painful bite, his cock dripping with cum, his ass tightening around Aomine.

"Haaaaa fuck! You feel so _perfect_, Tetsu, delicious. God, I am so close."

"Yessss, uwaaaahhh—- more! More, Aomine-kun, h-harder,_ please_!" , knowing how much it turned Aomine on when he begged, Kuroko braced himself for the violent thrusts that were sure to follow.

Pushing him against the fence, Aomine wasted no time and pounded his cock deep and hard into Kuroko, sneaking one strong arm around his upper body to hold him since he was losing the power in his legs and reaching for his cock with the other.

The strokes were messy and not quite in rhythm with the thrusts but it just made Kuroko scream out louder, _loving how Aomine lost control because of him._

His face was wet from the tears and the saliva that was shamelessly running down the sides of his mouth and down his neck; his ass getting wetter and wetter with the cum that was escaping Aomine's cock, his whole body drenched in sweat.

"Shit, Tetsu, I'm g-gonna come, you feel too good. You want me to come inside you? Want me to fill you up even more?"

Kuroko was beyond being able to get embarassed anymore, his mind overruled by his raw needs; he submitted.

"Yes, Aomine-kun, y-yesss, just come inside me deep, _please_, I want it! Aomine-kun!"

Grabbing Kuroko's hips a last time, Aomine pulled his whole body back every time he thrust forward, forcing his cock deep.

He threw his head back, the hotness around his cock too much, _almost there_.

Running his hands up and down Kuroko's sides he hung his head down again, closley taking in how his cock was sliding in and out of Kuroko, his hole stretched tightly around him, red and swollen from all the fucking, his insides clenching _hard_.

He knew Kuroko was moments away from coming so he thrust inside violently, jerking him off, watching how his spine straightened, his muscles clenched, how he threw his head back and screamed out his name in pure bliss.

"AOMINE-KUN!" , the cry defeaning his ears for any other sound, echoing in his mind as he drove in again and again, reaching his climax. Hot cum was dripping down his hand, down on the ground.

"Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming right inside you. You are mine, Tetsu, only mine."

Giving a few more sharp thrusts, Aomine felt his body tighten, the heat in the pit of his stomach too much to bear.

"Tetsu!" , he shouted out, followed by curses and groans, and drove his cock inside Kuroko, comming hard.

Kuroko felt how Aomine's hot cum filled his insides, pouring deeper and deeper until he thought his whole body was full, _hot and wet_.

He felt how it trickeled out of his hole, too much to fit everything inside his ass,_ it was all too much_.

Aomine stood still and unmoving for a long moment, not wanting to move just yet, wanted to burn this moment into his mind. But Kuroko's body was rendered of all strength and he lay bonelessly in his arms, his pants harsh and voice raspy, head spinning.

Aomine slowly slid his cock out of the tight, wet heat, watching as more of his cum flowed out, obscenely trickling down Kuroko's inner thighs. Gathering him in his arms, he sat down on the ground, placing him in his lap and his head on his broad shoulder.

After a few minutes of panting, Kuroko said:

"Because of Aomine-kun I won't be able to walk now."

"Don't worry Tetsu, I could carry _three_ of you and our bags. I'll get you home."

"Please stop making fun of me, Aomine-kun, that is not nice."

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm just demonstrating my love for you, _darling_." , was the answer he received, along with a deep chuckle and a long kiss.


End file.
